Computational Genomics Core Description D3.1. Rationale and Mission. The goal of the Computational Genomics Core is to provide bioinformatics support and advanced genomics tools to neuroscientists at Tufts University and its affiliated institutions. During the first 1.5 years of the grant cycle, the core provided basic bioinformatics support to neuroscientists. The growing need for both more sophisticated analytic tools and high throughput genomic technologies led to an expansion of the core over the past 2 years. Partnership with other Tufts Centers - the GRASP gastroenterology center and the Molecular Cardiology Research Institute (MCRI) - enabled the CNR to expand the bioinformatics consultation team as well as provide selected genomics services, including real-time RT-PCR and gene microarray analysis. The computational genomics team is currently led by a PhD-level computational biologist, Dr. Lax Iyer and includes Mr. Christopher Parkin, who performs data analysis and consultation, and Ms. Yue Shao who supervises the real-time PCR (Q-PCR) service and performs microarray experiments for neuroscientists.